Twenty-Sixth Shiwasu
by HanaHana14
Summary: Untuk awal. WARNING: ASYIK SENDIRI. GAJE. KOFLAK IN THE SOMPLAK. ABSURD. NGIMPI. PENGENE AE.#summary: Seorang perempuan misterius mendapat sms misterius dihari misterius yang berakhir bahagia misterius. Apa yah... chara pada melewati dimensi.


Getsuyobi...

.

.

.

Monday...

.

.

.

Senin...

.

.

.

Senen...

.

.

.

(Readers : bahasa apa lagi, hah?)

(Author : Tadinya mau bahasa Arab tapi lupa. Mau bahasa Spanyol gatau. Mau bahasa China gatau. Mau...#GBUAGH.)

.

.

.

Intinya...

Ah, iya! Baru inget Bahasa Arab.

.

.

.

Isnaini

(Readers : Bakar yuk.)

.

.

.

Intinya hari Senin.

.

.

.

WARNING : GAJE AMBUREGEUL. GARING. ENJOY SENDIRI. TIDAK LUCU. DIKHAWATIRKAN READERS SEKALIAN TAK MENGERTI. KALAU GAJE BIKIN ENEG JANGAN SALAHIN SAYA. FULL OF FICTION, TIDAK BENAR BENAR TERJADI.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan berjilbab putih dengan kemeja putih dan rok putih. Ia memakai kaos kaki putih dan sepatu warrior-nya yang bergaris ungu.

Pulpen ungunya ia masukkan ke tepak ungunya dan tepak ungunya ia masukkan ke tas ungunya. Dia fans berat ungu dalam artian warna, bukan grup band.

Dengan PD-nya menyetop angkot dan menaikinya. Ia menuju sekolahnya.

Ia turun di perempatan karena sekolahnya tak dilewati angkot situ. Kalau mau di depan gang sekolah pas, harus muter dan menghabiskan waktu 45 menit alih alih 15 menit tapi jalan bentar.

Sampai sekolah...

.

.

.

WHUSSSS

.

.

.

Kosong.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

Krik krik.

"Kampret. Dari mana tuh jangkrik." sebalnya.

Ia mengingat ingat sms yang diterimanya barusan.

"Hari ini masuk seperti biasa. Membahas UAS."

"Heh! Sapa tu yang sms! Ngeselin banget." omelnya.

.

.

.

Tunggu...

Dia 'kan gak punya nomor temen. Bahkan dia 'kan gak punya nomor telpon. Hp-nya cuma diisi kartu memory 16G.

Lagian... logika coba. Libur 2 minggu tapi tengah tengahnya masuk sehari? Untuk apa coba? Pikir coba!

.

.

.

Trus... sapa yang sms?

.

.

.

Ia mulai merasakan rambatan rambatan semut ke punggungnya. Ketakutan. Bulu kuduknya terlalu malas berdiri walau sudah disuruh naskah. "Capek." katanya.

"Sapa yang sms gua..." merindingnya.

Ia bermaksud kabur dari sana. Tapi...

.

.

.

GROSHAK

.

.

.

"Sapa tu?!" kagetnya. "Oi, srius! Sapa tu! Gua ketakutan di sini!"

Tangan merambati bahunya.

"WAAAA!" teriaknya.

"Ini gue kelles..."

Dilihatnya orang picek sok ganteng.

"Date ni pasti. Lu ngapain di sini. Ni dunia asli, lah elu 'kan dunia anime."

"Emang, kagak boleh gua ke dunia ini?"

"Bukan gak boleh! Gak bisa!"

"Lah, trus ngapain gua di sini."

Krik krik...

"Iya ya. Elu bisa basa indo lagi, ya." katanya baru nyadar.

"Ya iya! Jelas."

"Rasa rasanye, gue yang gila, ye."

"Ah, kagak..." kata Date mengibaskan tangan di udara.

"Elu yang sms gua?" tanyanya.

Belum sempat di jawab, seutas pita hitam menutupi wajahnya.

"Diem lu. Jalan ke aula sono."

"Mana bisa, bakka. Mata gua ditutup."

"Gua tuntun dah..." kata Date udah pegel ngurusin ni satu.

"Gak! Bukan muhrim!" tolaknya.

Date menghela nafas berat. Ia memanggil seseorang dan meyakinkan bahwa seseorang yang menuntunnya itu muhrim. Sama sama perempuan. Gak tau namanya. Date cuma manggilnya "Hoi!".

Sampai di Aula, rasa rasanya kayak ada banyak orang, tapi gak berisik.

Pas dibuka matanya...

.

.

.

"OTANJUBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU(GOZARU)" teriak mereka serempak.

.

.

.

"Hah?"

Hanya sekata yang keluar dari target kejutan. "Siapa yang..." katanya terputus. Ia baru ingat tanggal berapa sekarang.

"Terima kasih!" teriaknya mendekati kue tart.

Setelah itu mereka menyiapkan piring dan pisau kue.

"Bagi bagi kue!" seru Timothy.

"Okkeh..." katanya.

Dalam hati ia bermaksud memberikan 10 character fav-nya.

"Nomor satu... untuk Allen Walker, Dgrayman."

Yang kesebut datang dan menerima kue. Berakhir dimakan Golemnya, Tim.

"Nomor dua... untuk Shion, No.6."

Yang bersangkutan datang sambil tersenyum.

"Nomor tiga... untuk Lavi, dgrayman."

Lavi dengan senyumannya yang khas mengambil kue bagiannya.

"Nomor empat... untuk Date Masamune, Sengoku BASARA."

Masamune bersiul kemenangan mengambil kuenya.

"Nomor lima... untuk Ciel Phantomhive, Kuroshitsuji."

Ciel mengambil kue dengan wajah datar.

"Nomor enam... untuk Nezumi, No.6."

"Cih." bukannya senang malah mendecih. Tapi tetep nerima kue-nya.

"Nomor tujuh... untuk Sanada Yukimura, Sengoku BASARA fanart."

Yukimura mengambil kue dengan perasaan dan ekspresi gak jelas. "Fanart? Feelingku gak enak... Jadi maksudnya apa?" tanya Yukimura pada diri sendiri.

"Nomor delapan... untuk Sebastian Michaelis, Kuroshitsuji."

"Terima kasih." kata Sebastian sopan, menunduk mengambil kue.

"Nomor sembilan... untuk Akabane Karma, Ansatsu Kyoushitsu."

"He... aku kepilih?" tanya Karma nyeringai dengan suara khasnya.

"Nomor sepuluh..."

Semua harap harap menjadi yang terakhir. Keiji, Chouji, Elizabeth, Tenka, Hanasuke dan Ene udah kebelet pengen makan kue.

"Siapa selanjutnya?" teriak Yahiko greget.

"Semoga aku..." do'a Hino kepengen kue.

"Harap harap ni, ye..." sorak Aoko.

"Aku 'kan keren." kata Kaito PD.

"Gak kepilih isin lu!" sumpah Conan.

"Jangan gitu dong, Shinichi. Jahat amat." gumam Kindaichi.

"Aku lah yang kepilih." kata Rin sambil membawa pedang kesayangannya.

"Ya, aku dong." sela Yuu.

"Kakak PD amat." sembur Yukio dan Ayumi bersamaan.

"Heh... mereka menjijikkan." desis Hazama dibagian pojok ruangan.

"Pengennya saja dipilih." tambah Akako.

"Kekanak kanakan sekali." decih Kiddo.

"Oi, Tsubome..." panggil Ayano. "Ngapain kamu ikut ke situ. Di situ nenek sihir semua..."

"Yang ke sepuluh adalah..." teriak perempuan tadi yang sempet dikacangin.

"Abe no Masahiro, Shounen Onmyouji."

"Hah?!" pekik Masahiro gak percaya. "Ambil saja, Masahiro..." gumam Mokkun nyengir. "Ma... makasih..." kata Masahiro tersenyum malu.

"HAH?!" yang tadi ke-PD-an bakal dipilih langsung cengo.

"Isin isin..." gumam Conan datar.

"Hahaha!" tawa Nao meledak.

"Apa sih. Tomori!" kesal Yuu.

"Gua kagak dapet..." sedih Madoka.

"Sapa juga mau milih elu. Kimo!" teriak Chihiro jijik.

"Jangan bersedih..." teriak Jerry sang Koki.

"Kami masih punya ini!" kata Kuroh, Sebastian, Ayame, Hinata, Kayano, Lenalee dan Matsu.

"UGYA!" teriak Koro sensei kesenengan.

"Waah..." Hanae, Ohta, Yato, Yukine, Yui, Chuutarou, Silica, Isanami dan Chizuru cuma bisa terkagum kagum.

Semua langsung nyerbu dan mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Kokkuri san dan Inugami tak ada?" tanya Kohina pada penerimaan tamu.

"Hm... baru dateng tadi waktu pada nyerbu." jawab Mitamura.

"Baru masuk, dek." tambah Yomi.

"Terima kasih."

Readers mau tau pembagian ruangannya?(kagak)

(Maksa)Pembagiannya dipojok pojok untuk para orang suram seperti Kiddo, Hazama, Akako, Violet, Cheslock, Undertaker, Oichi dan sebagainya.

Dipojok lainnya untuk orang sejenis Jiraiya, Cross, Tenjin, Lau, Siemens, Shiro(Ao no Exorcist) dan Miroku.

Ditemani Irina, Ran Mao, Neko dan Shura.

Di sisi ruangan terdapat kursi. Tempat orang orang yang menarik diri seperti Kanda, Sasuke(Naruto), Sasuke(Brave10), Saizo, Reisi, Suoh, Nezumi, Ciel, Tsubaki, Marie dan lainnya.

Di tengah tempat berkumpulnya Character periang dan pemurung yang kegeret geret periang.

Seperti lingkaran di sana. Mereka sedang mendiskusikan tentang clan mereka yaitu Abe no Hirari, Abe no Masahiro, Abe no Sousei, Abeno Haruitsuki, Abe no Seimei, Abe no Narichika, Abe no Yatsuaki, Abe no Masachika dan Abe no Masanari.

Sementara untuk lingkaran di sebelahnya, ada Ashiya Hanae, Ashiya Mutsuki dan Ashiya Mangetsu.

Di sana berkumpulnya para Main Character seperti Rin, Naruto, Allen, Mato, Tanaka, Yui, Kirito, Shion, Conan, Kaito, Hanasuke, Nagisa, Kenshin, Soramaru, Sena, Kindaichi dan lain sebagainya.

Yang di sana, lingkaran besar. Mereka mendiskusika kesamaan nama namun berbeda jauh penampilan. Mereka dari fandom Sengoku BASARA, Sengoku Paradise, Sengoku Musou dan Ikemen Sengoku.

Date sendiri ngumpul. Semua namanya Date Masamune. Cuma beda fandom. Fandomnya Tono to Issho, Brave 10, Gate 7, Date Ningen, Sengoku BASARA, Sengoku Musou, Sengoku Paradise dan Ikemen Sengoku.

Di sisi lain tempat berkumpulnya antagonis seperti para Akatsuki, para Noah, Shishio, Satan(Ao no Exorcist), Orochimaru, Orochi, Tenkai, Oda, Yanagisawa, organisasi hitam dan lain lain.

Di sisi lainnya tempat para perempuan yang tak mau gabung dengan laki laki seperti Hinata, Saya, Rino, Ciel(God Eater), Miranda, Futaba, Rin(Sore ga Seiyuu), Ichigo(Sore ga Seiyuu), Okuda, Lou Fa dan lain lain.

Panggung aula diisi lagu lagu memukau dari Kaito(Vocaloid), Gackupo, Luca, Miku dan IA.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua senang...

Tapi pengap. Kebanyakan orang-_-"

Banyak yang ke koridor atau ke lapangan saking kepengapan di aula.

Melas-_-"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat tak mungkin terjadi, tetapi perempuan yang berulang tahun itu sangat senang. Ia bisa bertemu character kesukaannya ataupun yang ia benci sangat selangit*Crossbersin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya tuh sms masih kagak kelar urusannya...

The end dengan gajenya.

.

.

.

Gimana? Asik sendiri 'kan? Aku tau itu*T-Tpundung.

Itu ngimpi dari yang ngimpi. Gak mungkin banget. Bah!

Males edit profil euy.

.

.

Bagi yang baca...

Sebenarnya saya rindu*heleh* sama kalian di fandom Basara.

Apa daya... basara sudah masuk urutan lima besar di anime fav gua.

.

.

Untuk Saki, aku udah baca SSL-nya. Masih tetep kocak, hahaha... Lanjut, JOSS. Kutunggu ETHI-nya.

.

Untuk Dissa... kapan nongol lagi senpai? Yang paling lucu itu kalau Dissa udah nge-parody-in nama sendiri.

.

Mea? Halo Mea? Terakhir kali liat waktu Mea ngereview 'Hari Guru di Kelas Ciel'. Mea sekarang kelas 9 ya?

.

Untuk Alen san. Entah mengapa setiap inget Alen san inget Allen dgrayman. Hahaha... garing. Ngobrol lagi yuk...

.

Untuk author lainnya seperti negi san, rick senpai, kaien san, kichikuri san dan lainnya gua jadi pengen liat tulisan kalian lagi.

.

.

.

(Date : mbak, ini kenapa kayak mau mati aja, ya mbak?)

.

.

.

Gak gitu Mune. Masalahnya dari kelas entah berapa... Tahun 2014 modem tuh rusak, trus gak diperbaikin. Setelah itu sampai sekarang, kagak ada wifi atau kuota. Beli sendiri juga... kayaknya gak direlain(yangjelasbukansamaguayanggakdirelain). Jadi cuma boleh pinjem atau gratisan wifi dari restoran, atau pas ke rumah nenek or bude. Sedih gua...

.

.

.

(All Chara : Melas.)

.

.

.

Jadi intinya, susah buat terus online.

Hahahahaha.

Males ubah profil. Umumin di sini.

AKU HIATUS.

.

.

.

Bye bye...

.

.

.

Catetan :

Character di atas ada di...

(Urut yang muncul duluan. No keterangan = Anime)

1\. Sengoku BASARA

2\. Dgrayman

3\. NO.6

4\. Kuroshitsuji

5\. Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

6\. Naruto Shippuden

7\. Donten ni Warau

8\. Count Down 7 Days (Manga only)

9\. Mekaku City Actors

10\. Fukigen na Mononokean

11\. Shounen Maid

12\. Magic Kaito

13\. Meitantei Conan

14\. Kindaichi Case

15\. Ao no Exorcist

16\. Charlotte

17\. Shounen Onmyouji

18\. K series

19\. Tanaka kun wa Itsumo Kedaruge

20\. Noragami

21\. K'ON!

22\. Sword Art Online (SAO)

23\. Brave 10

24\. Hakuouki Series

25\. Gugure! Kokkuri san

26\. Black Rock Shooter

27\. Inuyasha

28\. Samurai X

29\. Eye Shield 21

30\. Sengoku Paradise

31\. Sengoku Musou

32\. Ikemen Sengoku (Game only)

33\. Tono to Issho

34\. Gate 7

35\. Date Ningen (Manga only)

36\. God Eater

37\. Sore ga Seiyuu

38\. Vocaloid (Game)


End file.
